Alternate Long Distance Call
by Cole224
Summary: Alt Long Distance Call where Harry wasn't adopted by the Elric's and is, instead, sleeping with one of them. Ed/Harry Slash. Oneshot


This is an alternate Long Distance Calling where, instead of Harry being adopted by the Elric's, he's sleeping with one of them instead. So, it is slash, unlike my other oneshot. I haven't decided which one I want to continue into a longer fic yet…

I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Xxxxxxx

It wasn't any sort of special night when Harry first heard the voice. He was in bed, despite the fact that he couldn't sleep. Not so unusual. Harry had always been a bit of an insomniac while the boy sleeping beside him, with one metal arm wrapped around his waist, had never been, even with the nightmares.

In fact, Harry had been reflecting on those before the voice had sounded in his head. The nightmares. Harry wasn't so surprised. Anyone who had been through as much as Edward Elric had would have nightmares.

Harry himself had his own sort of nightmares but nothing that rivaled the sort that Ed had. Nothing that involved losing his leg over a failed transmutation to bring his mother back or losing an arm to keep his brother among the living…sort of.

Still, Harry valued the time. He valued the arm draped across his waste, even if it wasn't flesh and bone. He valued the sacrifices Ed had made to keep his brother and he valued the sacrifices Ed had made to become what he was, the youngest state alchemist in existence. There were times, after all, that Harry couldn't believe that Ed was only fifteen. Then there were times, mostly when someone called him short or little, when he could…

It was all about perspective, after all. Ed could face down certain death with a resolve that rivaled men twice his age while, at the same time, throw temper tantrums that could rival a child minus twice his age when somebody mentioned the fact that he was, in fact, a bit on the shorter size.

It was a dichotomy…a contradiction that was one of the reasons to inspire such a love in Harry that had him sleeping in the same bed as the golden haired alchemist.

Harry was, of course, adopted. Adopted by a state alchemist. Roy Mustang was his father, for all intents and purposes and that was another reason for the love. Harry had witnessed several of the arguments between Ed and Roy and, while Ed claimed to hate the Colonel, the arguments had only served to cement the bond between Roy's son and the youngest state alchemist in, well, ever.

Despite all the hatred that seemed to flow between the two state alchemists, Harry knew the truth. He knew that Roy viewed Ed as another son, knew that Roy did things for both Ed and Al to protect them that he would both never do for anyone else and never admit to doing.

It was why, Harry thought, that Roy Mustang was not so surprised, when Harry revealed the true nature of his and Ed's relationship.

Alphonse Elric had made his threats, and they were intimidating enough while the younger boy had been trapped in a suit of armor, towards Harry regarding whether or not Harry would hurt Edward someday. But the threats were not needed. Harry loved Ed. He knew it weeks after first meeting the older boy. Hurting Ed was inconceivable to him.

Loving and committing to being with the first person you ever dated wasn't something usual, at least among most people, normal people. But Edward and Harry were not normal people, never had been and Harry was committed. It was why he protested so much the first time he heard the voice.

Xxxxxxx

_Harry?_

Harry first heard the voice while he'd been lying in bed. Ed's arm was draped around his waist and he'd been in declined to move just yet. He'd always had a rather strong case of insomnia while Ed had never had a problem falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Despite his insomnia, however, Harry had always found lying beside Ed had been relaxing, had made him content in a way that nothing else could.

_Harry, can you hear me?_

"What the…?" Harry sat up in the bed, dislodging Ed's arm from his waist. Ed did not wake, simply snored a bit louder before turning his head and settling down once again. Unwilling to wake the older boy, Harry got carefully out of the bed.

_Oh, good. You can hear me. I do hope I've got the right person this time._

"Got the right person for what?!" Harry whispered the words, feeling incredibly stupid as he did so. He didn't need to get dressed, still in his pajamas. He and Ed hadn't gotten too far yet. Nothing beyond a make out session or two. They were both, after all, still teenagers…neither willing, just yet, to take it farther. When they slept together, they did just that. Slept.

_I have been searching for you for quite some time, Harry. Can you tell me where you are?_

"Wouldn't you know that?" Harry slipped out of the bedroom and was unsurprised to find Alfonse sitting in one corner of the living room.

"Harry!" Al sounded rather enthusiastic. "Can't sleep?"

"Not tonight," Harry answered. He understood the enthusiasm. Couldn't imagine how lonely it had to be for Al, who literally couldn't sleep any longer while Ed slept away the day sometimes. Harry had never met two brothers closer than Ed and Al were. Al was insistent on watching over Ed's sleep and Ed was constantly feeling guilty for the fact that Al couldn't sleep himself.

_No, Harry. And you are not going mad, I assure you. This is simply a…long distance call_

"A long distance call," Harry repeated, his attention drawn back to the voice in his head.

"Who are you talking to?" Al asked, his tone uncertain. Harry chewed his lip and didn't answer. Al and Ed were, understandably, a bit overprotective of each other. In fact, Harry had gotten the 'you hurt my brother and I'll kill you' speech as soon as Al had found out about Ed and Harry. Al was, usually, rather peaceable, unlike Ed, but when it came to Ed, Al could be just as fierce.

"Nobody." Harry's answer was sheepish. He'd never been good at lying and even though Al was a hunk of metal, a suit of armor, he could tell that the, technically, younger boy didn't believe him.

Al began speaking but, unfortunately, so did the voice in Harry's head. The voice in his head gave some rather ludicrous explanations of his origins. Really, Harry had always known he was adopted but still…wizards and magic and prophesies?

"Are you listening to me?" Al's voice broke through, uncommonly annoyed.

The voice in his head was still speaking, begging him to tell where he was. The choice, however, at least for Harry, was easy. Even if he did somehow believe that the voice in his head was a real person, that he wasn't going crazy, the choice was easy.

He loved his father, he loved Edward Elric and he would never betray the promise he had made to Alphonse Elric. It was incredibly easy, actually. When the voice in his head insisted on Harry telling where he was, Harry refused.

He loved Ed and he would never abandon someone he loved. Stubbornly, he ignored the voice in his head until it faded and then stopped altogether.


End file.
